


i love it when u take it from the right angle

by mountme



Category: graduated
Genre: F/F, HOE U KNOW WHAT THIS IS, will delete for another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountme/pseuds/mountme
Summary: baesy like u ain't never seen b4





	i love it when u take it from the right angle

Beth isn't surprised to wake in Daisy's arms anymore. After a few months, she's finally free from the confusion of thinking she's still asleep every time it happens. Daisy is almost too warm, her breasts pressing into Beth’s back through their nightclothes.

She can feel the slow rise and fall of Daisy's breath against her. It's the most soothing rhythm in Beth's life, more steadying than the tides or the cycles of the moon. It has the opposite effect of war drums or the pounding of feet; she finds peace in the subtle rise and fall of Daisy’s body in sleep. Beth wonders how gentle rhythms were unknown to her for so long.  
Sometimes she wonders if her heart truly beat before she met Daisy.

Beth lays still, not minding the stick of her shirt against her back or the weight of Daisy's arm over her waist. It's a grounding weight. She doesn’t open her eyes yet, not prepared for the harshness of even the soft early morning light. She loves the dark warmth of their bed.

Daisy's heat and the quiet stillness of morning are enough to lull her back toward dreams. She burrows deeper into her pillow and tries to return to sleep.

The motion seems to trigger a ripple in Daisy, who presses into Beth further, crooking her legs such that Beth's are pushed forward where she lies on her side. She smiles, loving how Daisy always tries to be closer in sleep no matter how close they are. When she's awake, Daisy can play cool, but when her inhibitions are snatched from her with her consciousness, she melts into Beth. It's how Beth knows Daisy loves her just as much as she loves Daisy.

She stays still, hoping she hasn't woken Daisy, hoping for a few more minutes of peace before she has to rise and begin her day. But Daisy's arm tightens and her hand swims over the sheet, coming to rest flat on Beth's abdomen.

Daisy’s touch still sends butterflies through Beth.

Daisy presses her head forward to place a kiss on the back of Beth's neck, covered by her hair. Beth still feels the pressure though. She lifts her hand to press over Daisy's where it rests on her abdomen.

"Morning," Beth croaks.  
"Mmm," Daisy responds.

They lay in the quiet for a moment before Daisy's hand starts to drift over Beth's belly. It's such a gentle, soothing touch, Beth drops her hand from it, letting Daisy pet her. She feels centered and calm, as though she were deep in meditation.

Then Daisy's hand drifts to the hem of her shirt, fingers pushing it up, dragging delicately over her skin which is suddenly sensitive and tight. Beth doesn't know if Daisy meant to change her touch so dramatically, but Beth feels herself ripple and flare. She’s alert now, and she opens her eyes to see the morning light painting everything around her pale and gray. She feels a tingle between her legs as her heart begins to speed up.

Daisy probably didn't mean to excite her. She's half asleep, still dazed and sloppy as she breathes slow and steady against Beth's neck. The hairs there prick up too, and Beth wonders why she's so sensitive to such casual touch.

Daisy's fingers drag over her belly, drawing shapeless patterns. Beth feels a tingle zip through her from Daisy's fingers to the space between her legs. She tries to extinguish it.  
But then Daisy slides her hand higher, growing more sure, until she's cupping Beth’s breast.

Beth’s heart beats stronger.

Daisy likes to hold Beth like this sometimes after they’ve made love. She finds some comfort in it, and she once told Beth it was just the most convenient place for her hand when they lay on their sides like this. Beth had given her a bashful giggle, explaining she wouldn’t be able to sleep if Daisy kept her hand there. Daisy had pouted but settled for resting her hand on Beth’s stomach.

Daisy seems to have forgotten how sensitive Beth is though. Beth swallows and tries to ignore the ache building between her legs. It’s nothing she can’t shake with some water on her face.

But then Daisy shifts her hand and her fingers begin tracing circles around Beth's nipple.  
Beth shivers, breath forced out at the unexpected touch. She wasn't expecting Daisy to do that. She feels her heartbeat strengthen.  
"Daisy?"  
"Mm?"  
Daisy draws another circle and Beth tries to steady her breath.  
"Are you awake?"  
Daisy nuzzles the back of Beth's neck, burrowing through the hair to meet her skin. She kisses and hums what Beth thinks is a Yes .  
Then Daisy gives Beth's nipple the gentlest pinch. Beth's shoulders contract and she feels a direct current spark toward her center, igniting a need a little water on her face won’t put out. She feels Daisy's lips curl in a smile against her neck.

Beth swallows. "I have to get u-"  
"Shhh..." Daisy hushes.  
Beth feels the air of the hush on her skin, further tightening it. Her eyelids flutter as Daisy's fingers grow bolder.  
“Daisy, if you-”

“Sh ,” Daisy hushes again, sterner this time. “Just feel.”  
Beth swallows again and fixes her gaze on the wall, trying to focus on something that will prevent her from ratcheting up too quickly and giving Daisy the satisfaction of setting off her hair-trigger release first thing upon waking.

It seems that’s Daisy’s intent though, as she slips her other arm under Beth’s neck, sliding her hand through the collar of Beth’s shirt to cup her other breast.  
Beth tries to just feel , but her mind is so intent on steering her where she thinks she should go, it takes effort.  
What is she supposed to feel? Daisy’s hands? The way shivers of delight ripple through her? The growing ache between her legs? Or is she supposed to feel less concrete things, like the smallness of being tucked into the nook of Daisy’s hips, the peacefulness of the morning, or her ever-growing love for Daisy?

Above all, she feels disbelief and joy that she is able to feel any of those things at all.  
Beth shivers as Daisy’s upper hand slips down over her stomach again, fingers dipping into her bellybutton before sliding under the drawstring of her pants.  
Beth surges. Being intimate in the light of early morning is still new and strange, particularly when she can’t see Daisy’s face.  
She turns her head, wondering if Daisy is any more awake that she was a moment ago. She cranes her neck, twisting such that Daisy’s fingers lose their pattern.

“Still,” Daisy whispers. “Just feel.”  
“I want to see you,” Beth responds. It sounds a little whiny.  
“I’m here. Close your eyes.”

Though it feels strange, Beth settles back into the sheets, exhaling as Daisy’s fingers find her nipple again. The motion is sleepy but deliberate. She closes her eyes as Daisy’s hand dips into her panties, inching closer to her center.  
Daisy goes slow, her breath warm and damp on Beth’s back. It makes Beth shiver. Daisy’s fingers drift down agonizingly slowly, and Beth has to concentrate on not squirming. Beth feels her pulse throughout her body as her breathing starts to shake.

Finally, Daisy’s fingers slide through her and she can’t help but curl forward, pressing into both of Daisy’s hands. With her eyes closed, she watches faint colors seeping through her eyelids.  
In her mind she only sees Daisy.

“I love that you’re so sensitive,” Daisy says, lifting her head so her lips brush against the shell of Beth’s ear. “It makes touching you that much better.”  
Beth exhales.  
“I could feel your heartbeat speed up the second I put my hand up your shirt,” Daisy whispers.

Beth blushes, pressing her hips down into Daisy’s fingers for more friction.  
“Your skin got warmer too. And I could feel goosebumps all…” She gives another gentle pinch to Beth’s nipple, “over.”

Beth lets out a little whine and Daisy presses her hand down further, sliding through Beth’s center, almost dipping inside.  
“You’re ready for me already.”  
Beth lets out a little whine of objection, self-conscious at her body’s betrayal of how easy she is to arouse.  
“Seems like maybe you were dreaming about something naughty...”

Beth swallows, wondering if she should try to play into Daisy’s teasing and say she was dreaming of Daisy. But Daisy has hushed her twice, and she’s trying to just feel .  
And oh, does Daisy’s touch feel good. Their bodies pressed together, sticky with sleep, Daisy’s protective arms around her, hands touching where she’s most sensitive and needy.  
If this isn’t paradise, Beth doesn’t think it exists.

She rocks her hips gently back into Daisy in appreciation, asking for more. Daisy is generous, slipping her fingers through Beth a little firmer, a little faster.  
Beth opens her mouth and sighs out her thanks. A small wave crests through her, and she settles into their new pace, rocking gently into Daisy.  
“I love waking up next to you,” Daisy murmurs, her tone growing tender. “I love being able to touch you first thing.”

Daisy slides her fingers finally into Beth, giving another pinch of her nipple, and Beth bites her lips as she muffles a whimper. She sounds pitiful, but she doesn’t care, so long as Daisy doesn’t stop.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Beth feels her efforts to stay composed unspool. She’s not supposed to talk, which is good, because she wouldn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound silly or bashful. Instead, she takes one of her own idle hands and presses it over her shirt where Daisy is still toying with her breast, encouraging her.

“Maybe I have,” Daisy continues in her low, raspy morning voice. “But I haven’t told you today yet.”  
Beth’s breath is coming out in heavy pants now, the tension between her legs building as she tries to keep her eyes closed and her body from thrashing against Daisy.

With her eyes closed, she feels infinite, sprawling out beyond the sky Daisy fell from. Daisy’s arms keep her safe in their bed while her hands vault her higher and higher into pleasure.  
“You’re so damn beautiful, Beth.” Daisy’s own breathing is growing more effortful now. She moves against Beth as she works her up, using her motion of her own hips to rock Beth into her hand. Their skin sticks together where it touches.

“Not just your face,” Daisy says as she presses a sloppy, dragging kiss to the spot beside her ear. “Here too,” she said, giving Beth’s breast a squeeze. Beth wonders if Daisy meant her heart or her breast and decides she doesn’t care. “And here.” Daisy curls her fingers and Beth whimpers again, hips jerking.  
She’s trembling now in Daisy’s grasp, rolling through the adoration Daisy heaps on her.

It was odd at first to hear Daisy speak so gently to her. The first time it almost felt like Daisy was mocking her. But she wasn’t. It’s one of the many ways Daisy has learned to care for her. Now Beth basks in it, wishing she could languish in Daisy’s praise forever.  
“I wish I could keep you here with me all day,” Daisy says, fingers speeding up as her hold on Beth’s breast grows firmer.  
Beth twists her face into the pillow to stifle a moan Daisy draws from her.

“I love your noises,” Daisy says, nuzzling behind Beth’s ear. Beth can hear the little pout in her voice. “Let me hear you.”  
She curls her fingers inside Beth and Beth whines, high and breathy and louder than before.

She feels her release approaching, glad it won’t surprise her this time. She has a few seconds warning, then feels her body lock, curling forward as she clamps down around Daisy’s fingers.  
“That’s it,” Daisy breathes, encouraging her.  
After the first surge passes, Beth’s lungs force a strangled cry out of her mouth, a feral noise that earns her a stronger pump of Daisy’s fingers.  
“Perfect.”

Beth stutters through a few more clenching waves, breath gusting and chaotic as she swims in the vastness of her own body.  
Daisy stills her hands and hips, holding and hushing her. Beth always feels a bit startled after she comes, and Daisy knows how to soothe her. Daisy presses kisses to her temple until her body droops, relaxed and happy.

Beth feels rosy, relieved laughter bubbling up through her. It’s deep and gentle and sounds like more of a hum than anything else. The vibration echoes through Daisy too, and Beth feels smiling lips on her temple.

“Good morning,” Daisy says.  
Beth sighs, eyes still closed as she feels her body pool in the sheets. “Can I talk now?”  
“Mmm… I guess.”

Beth laughs again. She opens her eyes, adjusting to the light and the brilliant color that now fills the room. It’s gold and white and shining, but nothing is more radiant than Daisy’s face.  
She turns onto her back, adjusting in the sheets. Daisy props her head up on her hand. Beth doesn’t miss the smug smile.

“Good morning to you too,” Beth says, grinning.  
Beth leans up and Daisy leans down for a short, soft kiss.  
Beth is loose and drowsy as she lands back on the pillow. “That was a nice way to wake up.”  
“I know.”

Beth lets her cockiness slide, running her hand up Daisy’s arm, adoring her.  
“Maybe I’ll start doing that every morning,” Daisy muses. “Send you off to your duties that much more relaxed.”  
Beth has never been one to joke about her work, but she manages to keep a straight face as she says, “The coalition would be better for it.”  
Now it’s Daisy’s turn to chuckle, leaning down to kiss Beth again. She makes it quick.  
“If you don’t get up soon you’ll be late, Heda.”

Beth ignores the comment and lifts up into Daisy, hands starting to drift over Daisy’s back, trying to roll her over.  
“Babe, you don’t have time…” Daisy says, words stiff, as though it pains her to reject even a second of Beth’s affection. She pulls away but keeps her gaze on Beth.  
Beth feels colder without Daisy’s touch. “But don’t you need…” she trails off. She doesn't trust herself to speak as brazenly as Daisy about intimate matters.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get mine,” Daisy says with a devilish grin, settling onto her back on her side of the bed. She pulls the sheet up and tucks it under her arms.  
Beth doesn’t miss Daisy’s hand slipping down over her stomach under the sheet, resting just below her belt line. 

Daisy reaches up with her other hand to push Beth up and out of bed. “Get dressed.”  
Beth groans as she forces herself out of bed into clothing that is rough compared to the sheets and Daisy’s hands.  
It’s difficult to leave, but she knows Daisy will be here when she returns that evening. Tomorrow morning she’ll wake in Daisy’s arms again, and maybe – maybe – if she’s quick enough, she’ll get a chance to return the favor.


End file.
